


Only If For One Night (Set Alight)

by joidianne4eva



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, M/M, Sensation Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joidianne4eva/pseuds/joidianne4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen wasn’t going to lie, the first time he’d met Carlos Alvarez, codename Cougar, he’d wanted to lick the man all over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only If For One Night (Set Alight)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cougars_catnip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cougars_catnip/gifts), [el_gilliath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_gilliath/gifts).



> For the master and slave prompt over on fic_promptly. This is based in Xanthe's and Keira Marcos' BDSM verse though I kept it light. 
> 
> Huge thanks to Cougars_catnip for the read through and beta. Sorry it took so long.

Jensen wasn’t going to lie, the first time he’d met Carlos Alvarez, codename Cougar,he’d wanted to lick the man all over. After he watched Alvarez take down a man twice his size with moves so graceful they could have been a dance Jensen had just really wanted to fuck the man until they both passed out but he knew it wouldn’t work. Alvarez practically oozed dominance while Jensen couldn’t be submissive if he tried and seriously he’d tried.

His mom and dad said that there had never been a question of his orientation, apparently he’d been just as chatty as a child and as soon as he’d learned to speak, he’d gone toe to toe with his mom over everything and anything. They’d started petitioning pleasure houses when he was seven despite the fact that their legacy meant that he’d definitely be accepted into at least three of the most prestigious houses in North America. He’d asked his mom about that one and apparently it had been his Dad’s idea. Mark Jensen hadn’t wanted his son’s experiences simply to be a copy of their own, so applications had been sent out and his parents stored the invitations until he was sixteen.

Jensen received his first mark at the tender age of seventeen when most other kids were receiving high school diplomas, it might have had something to do with the fact that he’d received said diploma at fifteen. The Draconem Pleasure House prided itself on the fact that they produced some of the most disciplined pupils and it was an honour to wear their mark. Jensen’s was spread across his back, the dragon’s tail starting at his right hip before curving in sinuous lines up onto his left shoulder. From there the tattoo stretched downwards twisting in on itself, leaving the dragon’s head at the centre of Jensen’s spine. The entire thing was done in a blend of dark greens and blues and while Jensen had seen others with much smaller marks he’d wanted to remember his time spent at Draconem because it was his first in more ways than one.

His second pleasure house had been Dévouement and where Draconem had taught him what it truly meant to be a dominant providing him with a sturdy foundation upon which to build his dynamic, Dévouement taught him about the more sensual side of things. It was here that Jensen had tried his hand at subbing and he dared any dominant to claim that it was easy because if they did then they definitely needed an ass-kicking. He could get behind the practical side of things but he couldn’t force himself to maintain the level of control that the Domme had required. At the end of the session he’d been satisfied but he’d known then and there that the possibility of being a switch was out. The Domme that he’d done the scene with claimed that his problem was his mouth….later she’d admitted that his mouth was also his best asset.

It took him two years to complete his stay at Dévouement and he’d walked away with a new pleasure mark and a new found drive to better himself as both a Dom and a person. It was two, and three pleasure houses later, before he decided that the best way to better himself would be to join the army. His dad had enlisted when he was about Jensen’s age and the pride in the man’s eyes when Jensen told him of his decision made him stick with it.  

By the time Alvarez crossed Jensen’s path, he’d trained with seven pleasure houses and scened so many times that he’d lost count but the second that he’d met the man’s dark brown eyes Jensen’s dick had sat up and begged. He’d never experienced such a visceral reaction to anyone before and he’d been all but drooling until he watched Alvarez put down a Dom in training. The man held nothing back and Jensen had shoved his tongue back into his head because he’d tried relationships with other Dominants….it usually worked for a night but anything longer than that and Jensen found himself baulking.

Thankfully Jensen hadn’t approached Alvarez and he was pretty sure that the man didn’t know he existed so Jensen pulled up his big girl panties and focused on his temporary team, which wasn’t exactly hard considering the state of the equipment that they were using. He still wasn’t sure how these guys were still alive because the only thing keeping their comms together was duct tape and a prayer.  Jensen had told his CO as much, loudly and there had been power point presentations…he was pretty sure that the man was still plotting his imminent demise. Jensen wasn’t really all that worried about the notes that the man was probably adding to his file because it couldn’t be worse than what his other COs had said.

Several of those COs had even gone as far as questioning his dynamic….one had had the balls to do so publicly. Jensen had made sure that the man understood just how much of a dominant he really was though he could have done without the mental scarring that came after the man sent him an invitation for another scene. It took people a while to understand that Jensen, the mouthy tech was very different from Jensen, the dominant. He’d worked hard to separate the two though there were moments in the field when the lines had blurred but that was to be expected.

The fact was, a lot of the guys on base thought he was a submissive just because of some of the shit that came out of his mouth and Jensen wasn’t exactly running to correct them. Anyone who needed to know what he was could read his file; everybody else could go fuck themselves because Jensen wasn’t running a show and tell. Jensen was well aware that the confusion over his dynamic was also one of the reasons why he hadn’t gotten many invitations to play other than from doms, who he usually turned down. He wasn’t bothered about that because he got enough partners off base and while he did want to have something like his parents did, a partner that they could come home to, someone who accepted him for all his faults, he was also more than ok to wait.

Which was why when Alvarez sat down across from him in the mess, while Jensen was trying to resist the temptation to ruin his CO’s life, Jensen almost dropped his laptop. In the end it was an impressive feat of reflexes, desperation and pure luck that saved his favourite machine and if Alvarez had made him wreck Becky, Jensen would have murdered him in his sleep. Hot or not, no one fucked with his babies.  

Alvarez just quirked a brow at the display and Jensen frowned at the sniper because seriously he’d almost gotten over his crush on the man, why did the universe hate him?

“Can I help you? Because let me tell you the staring is really creepy and despite what those dickwads on Wade’s team keep saying I’m not a fan of creepy stuff,” Jensen babbled, forcing his eyes down to his laptop’s screen in an effort to keep him from staring at Alvarez.

“You are Jacob Jensen, si?” the sniper inquired and Jensen nodded because as long as he didn’t open his mouth he wouldn’t ask Alvarez something embarrassing like ‘Could he lick him like a lollipop?’ not that Jensen would ask him that…at least not in the mess where anyone could overhear them.

That seemed to be the answer that Alvarez was looking for because he leaned forward, dark eyes flickering over Jensen in a way that made him want to slide beneath the table to hide from the guy’s piercing gaze. Fucking snipers, the bastards always looked and while in any other circumstances Jensen would have been all for it right now he just wanted to be as far away from Alvarez as possible before he combusted.

“And they say you are a dom?” Alvarez pressed. Jensen’s eyes narrowed at the speculative tone in the man’s voice or at least he thought it was speculative. It was kind of hard to think when he was being confronted by the guy whose image he’d jerked off to for months.

“Look if someone put you up to this, you can tell them to go screw themselves because I’m not getting tugged around like a dog on a leash just so someone can get their rocks off,”Jensen muttered, focusing fully on his laptop. He couldn’t believe that Carlos was just as much of a prick as the other idiots that thought they could teach Jensen his dynamic. Seriously, fuck his life.

Alvarez’s fingers wrapped around his wrist and Jensen glanced up sharply. He really didn’t want to get into it with Carlos but he would if he had to, before he could open his mouth Alvarez spoke again, his voice low and husky in a way that had shivers rolling up Jensen’s spine.

“My CO has requested your transfer but this is not why I am here,” the sniper told him, his fingers loosening until they were just resting on Jensen’s wrist. “You were watching me before in training,” Carlos pointed out and Jensen blinked slowly.

“Uhm, was that a question because it kind of sounded like a question but you can never be too sure about these things and I should really shut up now so you can actually tell me why you’re here, right?” Jensen finished.

Alvarez’s lips curled into a smirk and slowly he turned his hand palm up. Jensen’s gaze flickered to a dark mark on Carlos’ wrist, eyes widening when he recognized the consort mark from Dévouement. The sleeping wolf was clearly visible despite the tribal lines the created the image, the creature’s tail was curled around its face, portrayed by overlapping dark lines and it stood out starkly against Alvarez’s tan. Most people wouldn’t recognize the thing even those who had spent time studying at the pleasure house. The only ones able to identify a consort mark were those who had risen to a similar level either a dom or sub. Jensen’s own mark was curled around his ankle, out of sight for the most part, the only difference between the two marks was the colouring. Jensen’s own was a blood red counterpart of Carlos’. The mark meant that Jensen had achieved the rank of Master though he kept that out of most of his files. As far as he was concerned it wasn’t anyone’s business but his own.

Carlos’ eyes were dancing with amusement when Jensen glanced back up at him.

“Man, you don’t know how much I want to guess what you’re here for after seeing that but I’m willing to beg for confirmation.” Jensen choked out and Carlos’ grin turned feral as he slid a piece of paper across the table.

“I will meet you here at that time. You have both my likes and dislikes, do not disappoint me.” Alvarez demanded as he rose from the seat and headed out of the mess.

Jensen watched Carlos’ ass until the sniper vanished from view, only then did he let his eyes flicker down to the paper that the sniper had left behind. The name of one of the hotels he often used was emblazoned across the top of the paper while Carlos had listed what he would and wouldn’t do on either side. It was precise and organized just like the man himself and it helped drive home the fact that apparently Carlos Alvarez was a sub, which was something that made Jensen’s dick throb. Grabbing his laptop he managed to make a hasty escape, keeping the machine strategically placed as he fled the mess hall.

 

 

 

*O*

Jensen wasn’t nervous; the fact that the sub who’d just all but ordered him to come play was going to be on his next team, didn’t scare him at all.

Jensen repeated that mantra twice before face planting onto the bed of the room that he’d rented to meet Carlos in. He’d gone a bit overboard and booked the space for two days…not that he thought Carlos would be staying for that long. He wasn’t uncertain of his own skills as a dom because for fuck’s sake Jensen’s old subs tended to beg him for a second chance to scene but he’d never seen Alvarez with another dom and yet the consort mark meant that the sniper was good at his dynamic…beyond good in fact. Jensen had never dealt with a submissive that was his equal in rank, partially because they were so hard to find and because he’d turned down a fourth invite to return to his second pleasure house. The fourth session was pretty much a meet and greet between the highest ranking doms and subs allowing them to practice on someone who could take whatever they were willing to dish out.   

He was fairly certain that when he did take the master up on that invitation he wouldn’t be leaving until he agreed to be the woman’s successor and he really, really liked his job in the army so that wasn’t going to happen, at least not now.

Exhaling slowly he glanced around the room. He was going to go easy this time just like he did with every first scene. The headboard came with inbuilt manacles and Jensen had brought his own toys with him. Even if this ended up just being a one night stand he was going to make sure that Alvarez had nothing but good things to say about him.

With the thought firmly in mind Jensen inhaled and exhaled, centring himself like he’d been taught to.  Each breath had him falling further into the Dom headspace that was so innate to him until the tremors in his hands vanished. Jensen glanced around the room one last time before heading for the door, he had a sub to meet and he wasn’t about to keep the man waiting.

 

 

 

*O*

Carlos had never met a man that flipped his trigger as hard as Jacob Jensen did, which was strange seeing as Cougar was mainly monosexual. He liked female Dommes, loved the strength hidden beneath soft skin and luscious curves but the moment that he’d first seen the hacker he’d wanted to see the man in his own element.

Regardless of what the others thought, Cougar was damn certain that the blond was a Dom, he’d been so sure of the fact that he’d bet his latest batch of chocolate on Jensen’s dynamic. There was just something in Jensen’s eyes and the way he held himself that told the sniper that the man was as dominant as they came despite how he conducted himself in public. It’d taken a few comments about how good Jensen was for Clay to pull up the hacker’s file and when Cougar saw the Dominant classification he’d spent the rest of the day accepting his winnings from Roque and Pooch, who’d been stupid enough to bet against him. Clay wanting to add Jensen to the team was just an added reward for Cougar’s information gathering though he was pretty sure that his CO knew that he wanted Jensen for his own.

Carlos hadn’t been surprised when he’d settled into his dynamic because his mama was the strongest person he knew, she’d taken on Doms twice her size but she’d been proud to display his father’s collar just as Carlos would be proud to wear his Dom’s. His stays in his pleasure houses had been hard only because Cougar didn’t think the masters were good enough to be giving him instructions but he’d always aimed for the highest marks and five pleasure houses later, the fruits of his hard work were spread across his skin.

Pushing the thoughts away Cougar glanced around the reception room, trying to spot Jensen. He’d dressed down today, simple jeans and a t-shirt was all he was wearing, he’d even left his hat at the base. Several of the hotel patrons glanced his way but Cougar kept his attention fixed on the entrances.

At the stroke of five Jensen strolled through the main entrance way and Cougar sucked in a sharp breath at the blond’s appearance.

Jensen was wearing leather pants that left very little to imagination and Carlos had to drag his eyes away from the bulge at the front of the clothing. His gaze flickered over the loose cotton shirt that the blond had draped over himself. The sleeves of the shirt were rolled up high enough that Carlos could see the beginnings of several of Jensen’s pleasure marks as could the other subs in the building and Carlos barely resisted a growl when their eyes stuck to the blond.

Jensen either didn’t notice the attention or he was used to it because the smirk on his face didn’t shift and though Cougar couldn’t see the man’s eyes behind the dark glasses, that replaced his usual yellow ones, he could guess what he was looking at and Carlos couldn’t stop the shiver that worked its way through him as Jensen strode closer.

“You ready to do this?” Jensen asked as soon as he was in hearing distance and Cougar nodded, thankful that Jensen didn’t seem bothered about putting on a display in public. The blond grinned and gestured for him to follow as he made his way back into the hotel.

 

 

 

*O*

The room that Jensen had rented was beyond luxurious and Cougar hesitated at the door, the sheer beauty of the room flooding his senses. He stood still, taking in the silk sheets that covered the bed and the billowing scarlet curtains that blocked out most of the evening sun.

Jensen glanced at him. “Come on, dude. I don’t get off on doing this in public and I won’t bite unless you ask me nicely,” he teased and Cougar snorted.

Stepping inside the room he shut the door and watched Jensen waiting for his cue. The blond’s back was to him and when he shrugged off his shirt Cougar’s breath hitched in his throat as he caught sight of the dragons that covered Jensen’s back. Two sessions at Draconem was almost unheard of but the proof was right in front of him and Cougar’s fingers itched with the urge to trace the lines of colour across Jensen’s skin.

The hacker turned then and Cougar’s eyes flickered over the two sleeves that proclaimed multiple sessions at at least three other pleasure houses. Adding in the twin snakes, that were just visible above Jensen’s waistband, plus his session at Dévouement and that was at least seven pleasure houses, that he could see.

Jensen’s smirk grew as the silence stretched on and it wasn’t until the blond reached up to remove his glasses that Carlos forced his eyes back to the Dom’s face.

“I’m gonna take it that you like what you see because I’m really hoping that you haven’t actually swallowed your tongue. I’ve kinda had plans for it,” Jensen purred and Cougar’s tongue flickered out to wet his lips in an unconscious move that made the blond grin.

“You have many marks.” Cougar prompted and Jensen cocked his head to the side.

“Yeah and you’re about to reap the rewards of all those sessions.” he responded calmly, his tone placid but with a hint of steel that had Cougar’s cock aching even as he barely resisted the urge to slip to his knees. Jensen took a step closer then paused, his eyes roaming over Cougar’s body before he nodded to himself.

Carlos watched him from beneath hooded lids, keeping still when Jensen circled him. “You’ve told me all about what you like but let’s get a few of my ground rules out of the way. If I do anything that you don’t like or aren’t sure about I want you to use your safe word immediately, understood?” Carlos nodded and Jensen eyed him. “Let me hear it.” he ordered.  

“Si, es muerto…..” Cougar responded, trailing off when he realized he didn’t know what to address Jensen as.  

Hot breath at his ear made him start just as Jensen’s hands settled on his hips drawing him back against the man’s body. “Good, remember to use that if you need it,” the dom whispered. “As for what to call me, you can use ‘sir’ if it makes you comfortable. I usually save ‘master’ for repeat sessions.”

Cougar tilted his head, giving the blond more access to his neck. “Si, maestro,” he whispered, the words deliberate because if this went as well as Cougar thought it would then he was going to stamp his damn name all over the hacker.

Jensen chuckled, dipping his head to press his lips against Carlos’ neck and this time the shiver that worked its way through the sniper couldn’t be disguised. “You’re a snotty little shit, aren’t you? Fuck, hearing that makes me want to go take Spanish lessons again…maybe you can teach me, during these repeat sessions.”

Cougar didn’t miss the way that Jensen stressed the word but he wasn’t going to be ashamed for going after what he wanted. He would have voiced as much but Jensen was moving away again.

Jensen finished his circle coming to stand in front of Cougar, his expression serious. “If we’re doing repeat sessions, you should know that I don’t share.”

Carlos nodded. “Comprende, maestro.”

Jensen’s grin was like the sun peeking from behind dark clouds and Cougar couldn’t help but return it, watching as Jensen walked backward until his legs hit the bed. The blond sat down, spread his legs and Cougar wanted to whimper at the display but he didn’t, he just kept his eyes glued to Jensen’s chest because he was trained but he wasn’t fucking perfect and staring at the hacker’s crotch wasn’t doing his self-control any favours.

“You know you’re fucking gorgeous,” Jensen mused as he stared at him and Carlos hadn’t blushed in years but the frankness of the blond’s statement made him want to. “Strip for me, Carlos or do you prefer being called Cougar?”

“Carlos in here,” Cougar responded, pulling his shirt over his head and dropping it to the floor. Jensen’s eyes flickered over the pleasure marks that adorned his torso as the sniper stepped out of his jeans. Carlos knew that his own pleasure marks were just as eye catching as Jensen’s, he’d had numerous doms comment on the phoenix that was spread across his back, its wings stretching to cover his shoulder blades. Then there were the snakes that were curled around his arms, usually kept hidden beneath his shirt sleeves. Finally there was the small cross over his heart...that wasn’t a pleasure mark but it was just as personal.

Jensen hummed to himself and when he gestured for Carlos to turn he did so, slowly to give the blond a better view of what he had to offer.

Jensen whistled. “That ass is like the eighth wonder of the world, isn’t it?” he chuckled and Cougar shot him a smug look. “Come here, kitty. Looking is all good and well but I really want to get my hands on you,” he ordered and Carlos was quick to obey, walking right into Jensen’s personal space.

There was no hesitation in Jensen’s actions when his hands dropped to Cougar’s naked hips, thumbs stroking over the soft skin as he urged the sniper even closer. Carlos bit his lip, well aware of the image that he was presenting as he glanced down at Jensen when the blond pulled him down onto his lap, hands shifting to palm Cougar’s ass.

This close Carlos could see flecks of green and grey in Jensen’s eyes and he shifted, moving closer to the wall of heat that was flowing off the hacker’s body.

Jensen licked his lips and Carlos fought the urge to copy the man when Jensen’s eyes dropped to his lips. “What do you want, Carlos?” Jensen asked, his voice huskier than Cougar had ever heard and his eyes flickered over Jensen’s face but the man seemed serious.

“Whatever pleases you, maestro,” he responded finally and Jensen snorted, reaching up to tangle a hand in Cougar’s curls.

“Having you here pleases me but I’m pretty sure you can feel that already,”The blond growled, his fingers tugging at Carlos’ hair, forcing his head back as Jensen thrust upwards.  Cougar’s hands dropped to Jensen’s shoulders, fingers digging into the naked skin at the feel of Jensen’s covered erection rubbing against his ass. Jensen nipped at his neck, keeping the pressure soft enough to feel without leaving bruises and Carlos exhaled sharply when the hand at his hip guided him down, forcing him to ride out the steady roll of Jensen’s hips. Cougar’s eyes closed and he moaned, the sound rising into a gasp when Jensen tugged at his ear with even teeth.

Finally the hacker pulled back, tugged at Cougar’s hair again to get his attention. Jensen’s grin was a feral, dark thing when Cougar blinked dazed eyes at the man. He’d put biting down as one of his kinks but most doms tended to ignore that because it wasn’t risqué enough. He didn’t know why he was surprised because Jensen had more than proven that he was different from most other doms just by being himself where others used their status to try and cow any subs they ran across. It was what had attracted Carlos to him in the first place.

“You know what would please me even more?” Jensen asked as he slid his fingers from Cougar’s hair, trailing it along his jaw before tapping his thumb lightly against Cougar’s bottom lip and the sniper let his tongue flicker out to lave against Jensen’s finger. The blond groaned, his eyes fixed on Cougar’s mouth before he reluctantly pulled his finger away.  “The moment I saw you I wanted to see your mouth on my cock and that was when I was pretty sure that you were as dominant as I was but right now I want a kiss. Can you do that for me, Carlos?”

Cougar held Jensen’s gaze as he leaned forward close enough to feel the gust of Jensen’s breath against his lips. “Por favor,” he whispered, surprised to hear how steady his voice was when his heart was beating a staccato against his ribs.

Jensen didn’t say another word instead the blond pressed their lips together in a motion that was so gentle it was almost chaste and Carlos groaned when Jensen’s tongue flickered over his lips as the hacker’s fingers slid back into his hair, holding him still. The kiss went from chaste to downright filthy so fast that it made Carlos’ head spin and he inhaled sharply through his nose when Jensen nipped at his lower lip, mouth falling open in an invitation that Jensen accepted wholeheartedly.  

By the time the blond pulled back Cougar’s lips felt bruised and swollen but he’d give up his entire chocolate supply to have Jensen’s lips on his again.

Jensen hummed lightly, his own tongue flickering over his lips and Carlos leaned forward, his eyes tracking the motion. He caught himself at the last second, stilling as his eyes shifted up to Jensen’s but the blond didn’t seemed bothered by Carlos’ lapse. Instead Jensen pressed a tiny kiss to the corner of Cougar’s lips. “This what you want, kitty? Cause you only get one free pass. After this I want those lips on my cock,”Jensen told him and Cougar exhaled sharply when Jensen thrust up to emphasize his point.

“Si, por favor,” Cougar pleaded, thankful that he hadn’t had to ask. Jensen seemed to read his wants like an open book and every second with the blond was making Cougar more certain that he’d made the right decision in coming here.

Jensen didn’t respond instead tilting his head before pulling Cougar down in another kiss. This time Carlos’ fingers slid from Jensen’s shoulder up into the man’s short hair and the growl that that earned him made him smirk against Jensen’s lips. The hacker must have felt it because the next thing Cougar knew Jensen had caught his lower lip between his teeth, biting down hard enough to send a zing of pleasure rolling down Cougar’s spine before pulling back.

“Jesus Christ, how the hell are you not collared yet?” the blond breathed.

“Haven’t found anyone good enough,” Cougar responded and he knew that his tone was smug but he freaking deserved to be smug. Jensen looked wrecked just from a few kisses and he hadn’t even seen most of what Cougar could do.

One blond brow hiked at that. “High standards, huh? Well we’ve got that in common,” The hacker mused, slapping Cougar against his ass. “And right now my standards want to see how good at sucking cock you are.”

Cougar straightened, smirking when Jensen’s fingers gripped his hips for a moment before allowing him to slip off the man’s lap. Standing he made a show of stretching before lowering himself onto his knees in one graceful, well-trained motion, keeping his eyes on Jensen’s face.

The blond’s eyes were dark as they watched him and Carlos licked his lips, fingers reaching for the cords that kept Jensen’s pants in place.

When Jensen didn’t seem to be in a hurry Cougar took a moment to rub his cheek again the soft material of the blond’s trousers inhaling the faint scent of watermelon that seemed to cling to Jensen’s skin.

The hacker’s hand dropped to the back of his head and Cougar stopped stalling, flicking the trousers open quickly. He had to pull back when Jensen raised his hips, twisting while he wiggled out of his trousers. Carlos’ attention was fixed on the way that Jensen’s stomach muscles rolled as he shifted trying to slip the leather off but the second that the pants passed the blond’s hips Cougar’s eyes instantly dropped to the dom’s cock. If anyone asked him later, Cougar would swear that the fact that he choked the moment when Jensen’s cock slapped against his stomach was coincidental and it had nothing to with the fact that the man was hung like a horse. It would be a damn lie because Jensen’s trousers were down around his ankles before Cougar’s brain managed to stop singing praises to the sight in front of him.

Fuck owning Jensen, he was going to brand his name on the dom’s ass. Jensen was his and anyone who disagreed could have a close conversation with his favourite rifle.  

Jensen chuckled when Cougar reached out to trail a single finger along the man’s length. “I usually get that reaction. I’ve even had a sub claim that my cock should have its own area code…she was singing a different tune at the end of the night though,” he smirked and Cougar cocked a brow in question even as he shifted further between Jensen’s spread legs, following the path that his finger had taken with his tongue. Jensen hissed out a breath, his fingers tightened where they were still tangled in Carlos’ hair. “Oh, yeah,” he whispered, answering the sniper’s unvoiced question. “I’m pretty sure that by the end of the session, she wanted to marry my dick.”  

Cougar didn’t respond to that partially because he didn’t want to think of Jensen with any other sub but mostly because that would require taking his mouth off Jensen’s cock, which was something that he’d only do if he was ordered to.

Wrapping his fingers around the blond’s girth, he pulled Jensen’s cock towards his mouth before swallowing the man down in one smooth motion. Jensen’s grip in his hair tightened even further and Carlos’ eyes watered as he inhaled through his nose before he moved back up, sucking all the way. Once he got back into the rhythm of the act he moved his hands to the bed on either side of Jensen’s hips, glancing up at the dom.

Jensen was watching him intently, his eyes narrowed into slits and Cougar groaned when the man’s free hand cupped his jaw, thumb pressing against the place where Carlos’ lips were stretched taut around him. “Want me to fuck that pretty mouth of yours? Is that what you’re waiting for?” Jensen inquired, his voice much too calm for a man who was getting a blow job but Cougar knew that Jensen had to have a helluva lot of self-control to climb to the rank that he had within his pleasure houses. Remembering Jensen’s question, Cougar groaned, hoping the man would take that as an answer because he really didn’t want to relinquish his treat.

“So fucking dirty,” Jensen murmured, a mere second before he thrust upwards and Cougar swallowed reflexively when the tip of Jensen’s cock hit the back of his throat. The grip in his hair kept him from moving and he exhaled through his nose when Jensen pulled back before thrusting up again.

Cougar could feel saliva dripping down his chin but his mind was more focused on the feel of Jensen heavy against his tongue and the feel of his own erection that seemed to throb with each of the blond’s thrusts. Cougar’s breath shuddered from his lungs when Jensen pressed the toe of his boot against his balls and he almost fell face first into Jensen’s next thrust but the blond had slowed his hips to a gentle roll while he pressed his boot upwards. Cougar couldn’t resist the tiny hitch of his own hips as his body tried to find some sort of friction. He knew he couldn’t orgasm without Jensen’s permission but that didn’t mean that he couldn’t do everything but.  

A second after the thought flitted through his head, Jensen tugged on his hair and Carlos growled in disappointment as he let the man’s cock slip from his mouth. The look he shot at the Dom must have shown his feelings because Jensen just laughed, gesturing for Cougar to stand. “Not that I didn’t like what you were doing because I really did but I’m not gonna waste your talents,” The blond purred as he rose from the bed toeing off his boots and kicking off his pants as he stepped into Carlos’ personal space. Cougar tilted his head upwards when the hacker brushed his fingers across his lip. “I promised you a session that you’d enjoy and that’s what you’re going to get.”

Cougar cocked a brow but said nothing when the blond stepped around him, heading for a bag that Carlos hadn’t noticed when he’d entered the room.

“Get on the bed, on your stomach,” Jensen ordered, not even pausing to glance at the sniper. Cougar leveled a frown at the Dom because he’d expected more out of today and he really hoped that Jensen wasn’t going to skip foreplay to jump right into the fucking…not that he wasn’t sure he’d enjoy being fucked by the Dom. Jensen looked like the type of man that could make people into nymphomaniacs, Carlos just really hoped that it wasn’t a case of false advertisement.

Cougar knelt on the bed, aware of the fact that he could no longer hear Jensen moving around which probably meant that the man was watching him. Arching his back Cougar crawled across the mattress, reveling in the feel of the soft sheets caressing his skin.

He’d just paused at the headboard when a warm hand settled against his shoulder blade. Jensen’s touch moved from one shoulder to the other, feather light in a way that made goose bumps pebble to life across Carlos’ skin before the blond pressed down in an unspoken order. Carlos crossed his wrists, pressing his head against the mattress in a way that curved his spine into one long slope.

Jensen hummed in a way that said he was pleased with Carlos’ initiative and a second later Cougar heard the clank of manacles being opened, somewhere close to his head. He didn’t start when Jensen looped the padded restraints around each of his wrists before tugging it in a way that made Carlos shift forward just an inch.

The sniper glanced up as Jensen clasped the other end of the restraints around the headboard and he bit his lip not to make a sound when the unpadded steel of the metal brushed against his fingers.

“Comfortable?”

Jensen’s voice made Carlos shift, testing his bonds and position. The chains around his wrist were lax enough that he could uncross his wrists if he wanted and the softness beneath his knees meant that he’d be able to stay like this for as long as Jensen wanted him to.

“Si, maestro,” Cougar responded, turning his head when Jensen’s fingers brushed against his cheek. The man was staring at him like Carlos was his favourite laptop, the one that the hacker often toted around because he didn’t want to run the risk of anyone else getting their hands on it. Carlos closed his eyes when Jensen’s fingers shifted upwards, pushing his hair back out of his face. A second later something softer than fingers brushed against Carlos’ cheek and his eyes snapped open in time to catch sight of the silk cloth that Jensen had twisted around his knuckles. The cloth was just as blue as the man’s eyes and Carlos tried to repress the shiver that worked its way through him when Jensen brushed the loose end of the cloth against the exposed arch of the sniper’s neck.

Jensen tssked and Carlos’ eyes flickered up to the man’s face only to drop back to the sheets when he caught sight of the tiny frown there.

“Carlos, you agreed to this scene, isn’t that right?”

Cougar frowned then nodded in response.

“So that means that you agreed to whatever I had in mind, correct?”

Cougar glanced up at Jensen trying to gauge the blond’s mood but Jensen’s face was blank and it made Carlos nervous.

“Si, maestro,” this time his response was even softer.

“Then explain to me why you’re still trying to set your own pace?” Jensen demanded, eyes narrowing and Cougar opened his mouth to respond but the look on Jensen’s face said he should really think twice about breaking any more rules. Pain was needed for punishments but Cougar had been clear about his want to avoid that in today’s session. Exhaling he settled down, waiting to hear just what he’d been doing that was so wrong because Jensen had seemed on board with everything…until now.

Jensen lowered himself to the bed instead of explaining. “Raise your head for me,” he ordered and Cougar did so immediately. The silk unravelled from Jensen’s fist then a moment later it slid across Cougar’s face. The sniper shut his eyes, knowing what was coming next and when Jensen secured the blindfold he slumped back into his previous position.

“I’ve been watching you this whole time and you know what I realized? You don’t really give up control do you? You aren’t disobedient because you’d never have a consort mark if you couldn’t follow orders but you only let me see what you want me to,” Jensen murmured and Cougar tensed. He hadn’t….of course he hadn’t! He’d responded to each of Jensen’s cue but he hadn’t tried to take control.

“I bet you’re trying to convince yourself that I don’t know what I’m talking about,” Jensen continued and the bed shifted as the blond rose.

Cougar held himself still, trying to pinpoint where the Dom had gone but Jensen didn’t make a sound so the hand that wrapped around Cougar’s, almost forgotten, erection made him start as it forced a surprisingly loud moan from him.

Cougar bit his lip as Jensen’s hand stroked him slowly, that sound had been bad enough, he wasn’t about to break down like a new sub in front of…..

“You’re doing it again.” Jensen sighed, breaking Cougar’s line of thought. “You’ve agreed to this, Carlos but you’re still trying to control your reactions. Don’t you think I’m worth it?” Jensen inquired and the disappointment that he could hear in the blond’s voice made Cougar flush in embarrassment.

“Lo siento,” he whispered, fingers curling in the chains that held him still and wishing for the world that he could see Jensen’s face to know if the man was going to accept his apology.

The Dom was silent for a long moment and Cougar’s shoulders slumped even further when Jensen removed his hand. Until the hacker’s words Carlos had never really examined how much he controlled his own reactions. It wasn’t that he didn’t think that Jensen deserved his reactions but he was so used to keeping some things back that he didn’t know how to let go now. He wanted to tell Jensen as much but his own shame and the fact that Jensen hadn’t given him permission held his tongue.

Exhaling slowly through his nose Carlos forced the tension, that he’d felt, from his muscles. He didn’t know if he could do what Jensen was asking him to but he’d try his best because he wasn’t going to lose the hacker because of this.  

A second later Jensen’s hand was back on him, long fingers curling lightly around his nape and Carlos arched into the touch, the chain jangling as he moved.

“Now we’re getting somewhere,” Jensen commented and Cougar could hear the smile in the man’s voice. “I don’t really ask for much, you know? All I want is to break you down and build you back up, like my personal lego collection,” the hacker teased, his fingers moving to tug at the short, curly strands at the back of Cougar’s neck and the sniper whined, flushing as soon as the sound escaped him. “Jesus, I didn’t think seeing you blush would be so hot.” Jensen muttered, pressing his lips to the phoenix pleasure mark that was displayed between Cougar’s shoulder blades. “Are you gonna be a good boy for me, now?” he asked and Cougar didn’t hesitate.

“Yo…..” he started then groaned when Jensen nipped at his nape. “I want to be,” he admitted softly.

“I believe you.” Jensen whispered, the heat of his body moving away again and Cougar turned his head, trying to track the blond despite the fact that his previous attempt to do just that had failed. The blindfold wasn’t thick but it left Cougar in a perpetual darkness that sharpened his other senses until just the gust of air from the overhead fan was enough to provoke a full body shiver. “I think you’re just as good as your marks say you are but if we’re going to do this like I want to then I’m gonna have to help you but you’ll accept my help, won’t you?”

“Si,” Carlos nodded, tugging at the chains.

“That’s what I wanted to hear,” Jensen responded, from somewhere closer this time. “Now we can get started.”

Cougar swallowed his confusion at the words. He thought they’d already started?

 

 

 

*O*

Jensen shook his head at the obvious confusion on his sub’s face. He really hoped that Carlos wouldn’t underestimate him but it was either that or his other Doms hadn’t really taken the time to take the sniper down into his subspace. Because there was no way that the man could still control his reactions if he was in his correct headspace and Jensen had seen the way that Carlos reacted to the accusation. It was almost like he hadn’t known that he’d been doing it which was a sad thing because Jensen could bet that Cougar would be gorgeous in his subspace, even hotter than he was now. He’d be pliant and so far gone that he’d be little more than putty in Jensen’s hands and the longer he thought about it the more the blond wanted to see that happen, which meant that he was going to have to really work at this one.

Refocusing on the man on the bed Jensen exhaled slowly. Alvarez was so hot that Jensen’s brain literally couldn’t comprehend how the hell the man wasn’t collared yet but the sniper had said that he wanted the best and Jensen was pretty sure that the Doms the man had played with weren’t anywhere near what he was craving. That was ok though because Jensen was going to be the best Carlos had ever had….and that wasn’t just his ego talking. To be a proper Dom you had to truly understand what your sub needed and so far none of the sniper’s Doms seemed to have mastered that skill.

Crossing to the bed on light feet Jensen paused. He had a lot of toys to choose from but he’d decided to start from the very basics with Carlos and the man had said that he enjoyed sensation play.

Resting one knee on the bed, Jensen smirked when Carlos’ head turned towards him. Ignoring the man, Jensen opened the bottle that he’d retrieved from his bag. The scent of vanilla tickled his nose as he poured the oil into his left hand before capping the bottle once more. Rubbing his hands together he moved further onto the bed, keeping his hands aloft as he straddled the sniper’s legs.

Carlos made a soft inquiring sound but didn’t react otherwise and Jensen shifted forward, pressing his oiled hands against the long, lean expanse of Carlos’ back. The full body shudder that the action produced made his smile grow as he massaged the oil into his sub’s skin. He was going to get Carlos to the place where he wanted him but he wasn’t going to force the man down, no. Jensen was going to make Carlos beg him for it.

Pressing his fingers against Carlos skin Jensen spread the oil across the man’s back, starting at the sniper’s shoulders. Carlos shifted restlessly beneath him but Jensen didn’t pay attention to that because he could feel the muscles in the man’s back losing their tension. The fact that Jensen wouldn’t have realised that the man was still tense if he hadn’t started the massage was something that he was going to keep in mind. He needed to keep a close eye on the sub because even Carlos’ body seemed to be secretive by nature.

“You know I’ve heard about people going into sessions tense but I’ve never heard of anyone looking so relaxed while they’re tying themselves in mental knots,” Jensen mused, shifting lower as he traced the long line of Carlos’ spine. The sniper shifted forward before pressing back against his hands and Jensen’s eyes narrowed when he realized what the man was doing. “I didn’t offer to put a cock ring on you but don’t think that I won’t,” he warned and Carlos froze beneath him, his body held rigid for a long moment before he slumped back against the sheets with a whimper that made Jensen snort in amusement. “Come on, Kitty, it’s not all bad. If you behave and stop hiding things from me I just might let you get off while I fuck you….maybe.”

Carlos growled then and Jensen slapped his ass, grinning when Carlos shivered. Moving backwards until he was once againt straddling Carlos’ legs, Jensen reached for the bottle again. This time instead of pouring the oil into his hands, Jensen poured it directly onto Carlos skin watching as the oil collected in the dip of the sniper’s back and the shallow groove of his spine.

Dipping his fingers into the small oil reserve Jensen spread it down over Carlos’ ass, following the sub’s cleft. Carlos huffed out a breath when Jensen pressed his oiled fingers against his hole and Jensen’s cock throbbed as he slipped a single finger inside the man.

The first thing that registered on his mind was just how tight Carlos was; almost as if he was a virgin….which was damn impossible. When Jensen added another finger Carlos   bucked back against it, his hole clamping down so hard that Jensen had to grip his cock with his free hand when a familiar heat started to coil in his stomach.

“Didn’t like the Doms?” Jensen guessed and Carlos nodded.

“Mostly women,” he admitted, his voice hoarse in a way that sent shivers clawing their way up Jensen’s spine.

“Fucking pity that,” the blond muttered. “An ass like this deserves to be fucked.”

Alvarez didn’t respond to the words but the way that he tried to spread his legs so that he could get leverage to ride Jensen’s fingers said he agreed wholeheartedly.  

 

 

 

*O*

 Cougar gripped the chains so tightly that his fingers felt numb or they would have if his brains had been focused on that. His attention was splintered between the cooling oil on his skin, the heat of Jensen’s body against his back and the mind numbing pleasure that the blond’s fingers were wringing from his body.

He wanted to shout, wanted to beg but most of all he just wanted Jensen to fuck him, prior expectations be damned. As far as Cougar was concerned Jensen was the perfect Dom and the only thing that could make the blond better was if Jensen put his fucking cock to some use before Cougar lost his mind.

He wanted to see Jensen but he would settle for a good hard fucking….not that it’d really be settling if Jensen was as good at love making as he seemed to be at everything else.

When the blond tugged him backwards, one hand digging into Carlos’ hips while the fingers of Jensen’s other hand kept up the steady pressure against Cougar’s prostate the sniper went willingly, almost choking on his breath when Jensen’s hand slipped from his hip to circle his cock.

“Por favor,”

The words were forced out of him because he could control himself he knew he could but he didn’t want to risk it. Not now, when his skin felt too tight for him to breathe, not when the feel of Jensen’s cock rubbing against his cleft had tears of frustration beading in his eyes. Carlos’ grip on the chains tightened even further as he tried to use the pain as an anchor but before he could Jensen pulled his fingers back and Carlos had to bite his tongue to stop the curses that he wanted to spit at the Dom.

Damn him! The fucking hijo de puta knew what he was doing! There was no way that Jensen didn’t know how close Carlos was. He knew what he needed but he wouldn’t give it…..

Cougar’s thoughts whited out, his body jerking as something stretched him more than Jensen’s three fingers but it wasn’t Jensen’s cock. This was too unyielding and cold to be a cock. Carlos shook his head, body shivering as his muscles clenched around the thing, desperate to have something filling him where he’d been left so empty. The move made the object press against his prostate and Carlos yelped as he arms gave out, leaving him face down on the bed while Jensen stroked his flank like he was a spooked horse…..the cabron!

“Shh, breathe through it, kitty, you’re doing so good.”

Jensen’s voice was a cool balm and Carlos latched onto it. He couldn’t stop the shivers racing through his body and this time he didn’t even try because this was what Jensen wanted and maybe if he gave Jensen what he wanted then the blond would let him get off before he fucking died.

“You’re being so good, Carlos. Fuck, I wish you could see yourself, wish I’d gotten a room with mirrors for a wall so you could see how wrecked you look. I’m glad I’m the one you let take you there but we’re not done playing yet.”

Cougar shook his head, He couldn’t…he needed to fucking come, why didn’t Jensen get that?

“I know babe, I know it’s hard but would you try….for me?”

Cougar swallowed, rubbing his face against the sheets as Jensen’s fingers trailed across his ribs and back up to his hips.

“Try,” he choked out, surprised by how unfamiliar his own voice sounded, breaking in a way it hadn’t done for years. “I’ll try,” he repeated and when Jensen’s lips brushed against his shoulders it felt like a gift.

 

 

 

*O*

Jensen smiled softly when Carlos slumped forward, toes curling in the sheets as he tried to still his hips. Every few seconds a bead of sweat would roll down the man’s back slipping beneath his ribs while his body shivered and Jensen was pretty certain that he’d never seen a more gorgeous sub in his life.

The dark blue of the plug stood out against Carlos’ skin and every time the sniper shifted forward the plug moved within him startling another gasp from his swollen lips and Jensen just really, really wanted to say fuck all his plans and work them both over until neither of them could move. He wasn’t going to do it though, Carlos had come to him to be taken down and that was what Jensen was going to do.

Moving to the head of the bed, Jensen pulled Carlos’ hair back so that he could stroke the man’s cheeks with his fingers. Carlos turned towards him and when Jensen’s finger moved over his lip, the man’s tongue darted out flickering across the appendage before vanishing.

Jensen’s own tongue slid across his lips, wetting them as he stared down at the sniper. “You’ve been a good boy, haven’t you?” he asked and Carlos nodded instantly. “Yeah, you have and all good boys get rewards. I’m not going to let you have an orgasm yet but I could help you,” Jensen offered, watching as the sniper’s brows furrowed. “You get two choices Carlos, you can have a kiss or I can give you a cock ring to help you out.”

The chains jangled as Carlos shook his head and Jensen held his breath because this was the turning point. Carlos knew what he should say but whether or not he’d let himself give in was a whole other ball game. There was no wrong answer but the one that Jensen wanted would give him a foundation to build on.

“Quieres….you. What do you want?” Carlos choked out, his voice breaking as he tried to speak and Jensen was glad that Carlos couldn’t see the grin stretching his lips.

“You saying you want what I want?” Jensen inquired, his voice silky with glee.

“Si. What you want, maestro,” the sniper responded and Jensen couldn’t stop himself. Kneeling on the bed he leaned down, turning Carlos’ face towards him before capturing the man’s lips in a light kiss. Carlos arched, his movement making the chains ring and the breath that he gasped out was almost drenched with desire.

“So far down, Kitty,” Jensen promised darkly as he reached over Cougar to unlock the chains before moving away to get his bag. “On your back, Carlos,” he ordered, glancing back just in time to see the man struggling to follow the order.

The moment that Carlos' back hit the mattress he jerked up like someone had lit a fire under his ass, which was technically right considering his situation. Jensen watched as the man shifted restlessly, trying to find a position that didn’t press the plug further into him. The incessant shifting of Cougar’s hips made Jensen’s cock throb and he sent a silent apology to it because they weren’t anywhere close to their end game…but they were getting there.

 

 

 

*O*

Carlos was going to die, he was sure of it. He was either going to die or he was going to lose his damn mind. He’d hoped that Jensen unlocking the chains meant that the blond was almost at the end of their session but clearly the man wasn’t done with him yet.

The thoughts melted away as Jensen’s fingers tightened around his cock and Carlos’ fingers dug into Jensen’s shoulders where they’d been ever since Jensen had crawled onto the bed, hovering over him like a human blanket. Carlos had to clench his teeth not groan in frustration when Jensen slipped a cock ring onto his dick.

He was so hot, every inch of his body felt like it was alight and he was torn between the urge to shy away from the heat and just give up and let it consume him.  Jensen shifted his knees forcing Carlos’ legs further apart and he should be embarrassed. He would have been embarrassed if anyone other than Jensen was seeing him like this but he couldn’t dredge up a shred of shame not when Jensen’s fingers were moving from his cock, stroking lightly across his balls before tugging on the plug that the man had placed inside him.

When Jensen pulled the thing out Carlos almost lost it, his heel dug into the bed as the plug pressed against his prostrate on the way out and when Jensen thrust it back into his body the only thing keeping him from exploding was the cock ring that the blond had so kindly given him.

“L-let me, por favor. I can’t,” he begged, his knowledge of English fleeing in the face of pleasure that was so intense that the only way he could describe it was by using his native tongue.

 Jensen just chuckled, never once stopping the steady push and pull of the plug and Carlos hated the dom he really did. The thought circled in his head until something wet and warm brushed against his cock. Carlos choked on his own breath when Jensen’s lips closed around his cock, fingers tearing at the bed when the blond swallowed him down to the root while his other hand kept moving the plug.

The silk of the sheets clung to his skin, attracted by the sweat and oil that coated his body and the darkness that the blindfold imposed on him made every sensation even more powerful. One of Carlos’ hands dropped to Jensen’s hair, digging in before he realized that he shouldn’t, but he wasn’t sure if he shouldn’t, Jensen hadn’t told him he couldn’t but he hadn’t given Cougar permission either.

Jensen hummed around his cock and every thought of permission, and anything else for that matter, melted away as the blond scraped his teeth lightly over Cougar’s cock. The sharp sensation of pleasure and pain had Cougar jerking, his body trying to curl around Jensen as his cock twitched in the blond’s mouth, unable to climax because of the ring but also unable to resist the natural urge.

 

“Maestro,” the word was torn from Carlos’ throat as another shudder clawed up his spine, his hips twisting despite Jensen’s one-handed grip.

 

Jensen pulled off his cock slowly seemingly undisturbed by Cougar’s turmoil and he wanted to cry when the man paused to lick the head of hisdick one last time before moving away. The next thing Carlos knew, the blindfold that had once been blocking his vision was being removed and Jensen was staring at him with a knowing glint in his eyes.

 

“Remember what I told you, Carlos? Anything you want just tell me and I’ll give it to you,” the blond told him but that was the problem he didn’t know what he wanted. He wanted to get off but he never wanted today to end and most of all he wanted Jensen, wanted to please the man with a fierce desire that he’d never felt before. He just didn’t have the words to explain it all to the Dom.

 

“Ayudame,” Carlos entreated, shaking his head because he wanted….he needed Jensen to show him what the Dom wanted him to do. He couldn’t do it on his own.

“See, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” Jensen grinned and Carlos licked his lips, exhaling through his nose when Jensen slowed the plug’s movement almost to a stop. “This, asking for help, it doesn’t make you any less of a man. We were taught that and both us know damn well that I’m not the person with the control here. If you use your safe word, this will all be over in a second, I can only do what you let me but if you don’t trust me to take care of you then I can’t do what I’m supposed to,” the blond explained and Carlos nodded because he did know all of that, he did. But there had always been the thought of what if his Dom wasn’t good enough, couldn’t handle the wealth of his emotions. He did have control over the session but the thought of handing that control over to anyone else was terrifying and in a sub drop that was exactly what he’d have to do. But hadn’t Jensen already proven that he knew what he was doing? The blond played his body like an instrument, finding the perfect chords each time and Cougar wanted nothing more than to fall into that head space, to let Jensen do what he’d been promising.

Exhaling slowly Carlos let his legs fall farther open, his eyes drifting close as he let go for the first time in years.

Jensen didn’t rush him, the blond’s hand moved from the plug, brushing over Carlos’ skin in a gentle caress that had the sniper shivering despite the heat emanating from the Dom’s body. When Jensen pressed a kiss to his neck Cougar arched, fingers tangling in the sheet when the hacker’s teeth scraped his skin before the pressure increased steadily and he knew that Jensen was marking him but he officially didn’t give a fuck. Not when Jensen’s free hand had slipped beneath his leg, guiding it upwards and Carlos’ tongue flickered out to wet his lip as his body slid against the other man’s, sweat and the remaining oil, from his massage, making the movement even more sensual.

“If you were mine I’d chain you to the bed all day just so I could have you like this,” Jensen purred against Carlos’ ear and the smaller man barely had a chance to register the feeling of the blond’s warm breath when the Dom’s hands dropped down to wrap around both their cocks.

Carlos hissed, his hips hitching upwards as his other leg coiled around Jensen’s waist. The move made the plug shift inside him and he yelped, writhing in confusion. His body wanted to thrust into Jensen’s hand but the pressure on his prostate was so good that he was caught in a state of limbo, trying to thrust forwards and back at the same time then suddenly the plug was gone and Carlos honestly wanted to cry. He settled narrowed eyes on Jensen but the blond just smirked down at him as he stroked them both slowly.

“Pretty, pretty, Kitty,” the blond purred, shifting back so that he was on his knees. Carlos’ eyes followed Jensen’s hand as it stroked the blond’s impressive cock and he licked his lips again when Jensen settled between his spread legs. “I’m gonna fuck you now but you’re not going to come until I think you deserve to,” Jensen teased, thrusting forward just a tiny bit and Carlos had to grit his teeth to resist the urge to just force himself down onto Jensen’s cock because he was pretty sure that that would just get him in more trouble. The thought slipped away as Jensen moved forward just an inch and Carlos’ legs tightened around the blond’s hips as the man’s cock stretched him even further. Madre de Dios, Jensen was nowhere close to fully sheathed and Carlos wasn’t sure that that fucking ring was going to keep him from exploding into itty bitty pieces.  

“Do you think you deserve to, Carlos?” Jensen’s voice was smug and Carlos hated the man so much. Of course he fucking deserved……

Cougar’s brain didn’t get to finish the sentence because Jensen thrust forward not stopping until the well-trimmed hair of his groin was pressed against the sniper’s ass. Carlos froze, his entire body caught on the precipice between pleasure and pain. His mind was blank, his ears fuzzy with static and he was starting to see why that other sub had wanted to marry Jensen’s cock.  

The Dom’s fingers stroked along his left thigh, pulling his leg higher and the move made the man’s cock shift inside him in a way that had Carlos’ eyes rolling to the back of his head. Jensen’s next thrust forced the breath out of his lungs and suddenly Cougar was a whirlwind of movement.

His fingers clawed at the sheets as one of his legs dropped from Jensen’s waist, his foot bracing against the mattress while he tried to find the leverage he needed to ride Jensen’s cock. Some distant part of his mind was screaming about control, ordering him to wait for his Dom’s instructions but Cougar was too far gone to focus on any of that and he bared his teeth at Jensen when the blond hands dropped to his hips, effectively stilling him.

“Uh uh, I didn’t say you deserved it yet,” the blond teased.

Cougar was going to fucking kill him! He’d stick the fucking stupid cock ring on Jensen’s dick and see how he liked it, the cabron!

Jensen pouted down at him, the look in his eyes sly and knowing. “You wouldn’t be thinking bad things about me, would you, Kitty? Because we’d have to start all over if you were,” he murmured softly and Cougar could feel his eyes widening in horror. If Jensen started over…..he didn’t even know what he’d do but it wouldn’t be fucking pretty, he could say that much!

Shaking his head Carlos tried to regulate his breath and clear his expression into something less mutinous. It must have worked because Jensen rolled his hips slowly; grinding the head of his cock against Cougar’s prostate and the sniper clenched his teeth as a sharp spike of pleasure tore through him.

“I didn’t think it was possible for you to look even hotter but I’m man enough to admit I was wrong,” Jensen purred keeping up the slow, steady rhythm that made Carlos want to cry or just shove the blond down and take what he wanted himself. “I think this look is the best one I’ve seen on you, after the whole broody mysterious guy persona that you’ve been rocking,” the blond continued. Cougar didn’t know how the hell the man did it, Jensen’s voice hadn’t changed except for his heavier breathing and anyone would have thought the Dom was messing with his computer instead of fucking Cougar six ways to Sunday. “But I really like the just fucked look on you…or I will, after I’m done,” Jensen laughed, grinding his hips forward and Carlos exhaled sharply, his legs tensing as the familiar tingle started in his stomach. He wanted to come, he wanted to just say fuck it and just let go because he knew he could do it despite the cock ring but Jensen had said he couldn’t, not until he deserved it.

“Stop,” the word was forced from him and Jensen stilled instantly. “The ring. It will not….I’m going to…” Carlos trailed off, unable to admit to the thing, unwilling to accept the control that he’d given Jensen in that single act.

Jensen smiled down at him. “I bet that was hard to admit after being on edge for so long,” he sympathised and Carlos turned his face away. He didn’t need Jensen to feel sorry for his inability to be the perfect sub, before his thoughts could spiral downwards Jensen gripped his chin, turning his head so that Carlos had to look at him. Cougar tensed expecting more placations and he almost choked on the breath he was holding when Jensen thrust forward, the hand on Carlos’ thigh tightening as the blond pulled him back into each slam of his hips. “I know what you’re thinking but this, the fact that you told me when you need help, it tells me that you’re trying and that’s all I really want to know.”

Jensen’s words were like a brand on Cougar’s soul and this time he had to close his eyes, the pleasure and the feel of Jensen’s hot breath at his ear proving too much. Jensen shifted on the bed spreading his knees further and Carlos had to lock his ankles, bracing his hands against the headboard when Jensen’s thrust pushed him across the mattress. The next one made him gasp body arching as he writhed under the Dom, his eyes crossing when Jensen kept up the hard and fast rhythm. Cougar could feel sweat beading across his skin just as well as he could feel the pressure of Jensen’s cock against his prostate.

“I think you deserve a reward for being such a good sub, don’t you?” Jensen asked, his voice husky with pleasure and Carlos gasped as the man’s hand dropped to his cock, removing the ring before tossing it off of the bed and curling his fingers around Carlos’ cock. Carlos barely resisted the urge to flail when the blond shifted backwards, pulling Cougar up into his lap but the show of strength made him shiver even as he gasped when the full length of Jensen’s cock settle inside him.  From this angle there was no way that Jensen could avoid his prostate and when the man thrust upwards Carlos buried his face in Jensen’s neck, muffling but not blocking the sounds that were spilling from his mouth. The hoarse groans were out of character for him but Cougar couldn’t spare the brain cells to focus on that, not when Jensen was urging his hips into a riding motion that had his cock smearing a wet patch of pre-cum against Jensen’s stomach.

“Come on, Kitty, you’re not working really hard for that reward. I could start to think that you don’t want it”

Carlos shook his head, drawing back to frown at Jensen as he ground his hips down hard against the blond’s cock. “Quiero….” Carlos started, sucking in a surprised breath when Jensen’s hand returned to his cock, the twist of his wrist matching the rhythm of his hips. The move made him bury his face in Jensen’s shoulder again, unwilling to let the blond see his expression especially when he didn’t know what he looked like in that moment. His entire body felt like a live nerve that Jensen was tapped into and each roll of the blond’s hips made Cougar’s nails dig into the man’s skin as he tried to regain some semblance of control.

Fingers tangling in his hair took away his choice to hide as Jensen yanked his head back, dark blue eyes meeting his own and the look in them made Carlos cry out. Jensen looked at him like he was the only thing the blond had ever wanted and Carlos didn’t know how to handle the feeling in his chest.

“Don’t hide from me, Kitty,” Jensen demanded, bended to mouth at the hickey on Carlos’ neck that he’d been working on for most of the session. Cougar’s fingers rose to Jensen’s nape when one particularly hard thrust had stars bursting behind his eyelids. His cock ached with the need to come and his thighs burned as he forced himself to keep Jensen’s rhythm but he couldn’t have stopped for his life. “Tell me what you want, Carlos,” the dom ordered and Carlos forced open eyes that he hadn’t even realized that he’d closed.

Shaking his hair out of his eyes Cougar let himself examine the blond’s face. Jensen wasn’t like any of the Doms he’d tried before and the man had proven that he was willing to make Carlos wait if he thought that he wasn’t being upfront with him. The thought of having to wait any longer for an orgasm made his dick throb impatiently and Carlos swallowed, ducking his head as he tried to school his thoughts. It was hard because his body was so focused on the pleasure that Jensen was dragging from beneath his skin that he could hardly think but Jensen had given him an order and Carlos knew that if he was going to have any chance of keeping the man he had to be honest.

“Quiero….” he tried again, whimpering when Jensen rocked up into him. Didn’t the man know how difficult this was for him? “Por favor, I want to pl-please you,” Carlos choked out, his eyes dropping from Jensen’s as the words settled heavy between them.

Jensen’s hips stopped and Carlos almost growled in frustration but before he could Jensen was cupping his face, raising his head so that he could press their lips together in a kiss that made Cougar’s toes curl. Jensen’s tongue branded him as it slipped into his mouth at the same moment that the blond’s hips started moving again and torn between the two sensations, plus his own aching cock, Cougar could do little but breathe and react.

Between one breath and the next Carlos found himself on his back with Jensen looming over him once again. The blond’s touch was almost reverent as he slid his hands up Cougar’s thighs, holding him steady as he fucked into him like he was trying to crawl inside Cougar’s skin. “Fucking knew you’d be perfect,” Jensen growled, one hand shifting to fondle Cougar’s balls and Carlos back arched off the bed as a wave of pleasure tore through him when Jensen ground their hips together. “Wanna keep you, Carlos. Tell me I get to keep you,” the blond demanded.

Cougar couldn’t respond at first, his mind lost in a haze of pleasure and a visual imagery that could have been displayed in any dynamic seminar. Jensen was beautiful in his passion, wild in a way that Cougar hadn’t seen before and it made him want to see more, made him want to be the only one who got to see Jensen like this and the Dom was offering him that choice now.

“I want it, want you.” Carlos gasped, yanking Jensen down so that he could muffle his cries of pleasure against the man’s lips and Jensen let him.

 

 

 

*O*

Jensen knew that he should have waited until after the session to ask Cougar to be his sub but fuck it, he’d just ask again….hell he’d beg if he had to but right now with Carlos clinging to him like a leech Jensen couldn’t give a damn about protocols.

Carlos’ nails scored his skin and the feel of the man clenching around his cock was enough to make Jensen lose his composure and he wasn’t even ashamed to admit it. Cougar was everything he wanted and needed and there was nothing that Jensen wouldn’t do to keep the man with him.

When Carlos bit his lip, Jensen drew back with a harsh gasp. He couldn’t hold out any longer but he’d be damned if he didn’t make Cougar come before he did.

“Come on, Kitty, give it up for me,” he whispered, slamming into Cougar hard enough to rock the bed and Carlos’ whole body tensed for a long second that seemed to stretch into an infinity while his cock pulsed beneath Jensen’s grasp. The moment shattered and Carlos writhed against him, his muscles clamping down like a vice around Jensen’s cock. The blond jerked forward as he spontaneously orgasmed for the first time in five years, Carlos’ muscles dragging his climax from him as the sniper’s essence splattered against his own chest.

Jensen’s arms almost gave out but he managed to catch himself on his elbows at the last second as the final tremors of his orgasm raced through his body. Beneath him Carlos was in pretty much the same boat, eyes closed and a blissful expression sketched across his face.

“Just like a cat,” Jensen mused and Carlos opened one eye lazily, looping an arm around the blond’s neck as a slow smile stretched across his lips.

“You can call me Cougar now,” he allowed and Jensen chuckled, letting the man draw him closer before resting his forehead against Cougar’s.

“Well you already know my nickname….” he responded.

Carlos just smirked, body shifting easily when Jensen turned them onto their sides, still facing each other. “I will call you mine,” he purred and Jensen snorted, pressing forward to capture Cougar’s lips softly before grinning.

“Can’t argue with that one.”


End file.
